


Your Best Friend

by SnowflakeofJustice



Series: Be More GAY [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: All or Nothing, Asexual Christine Canigula, Bi Bros, Gay, Jake and Rich are dating, Jeremy is a loveable idiot, M/M, fight me, much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeofJustice/pseuds/SnowflakeofJustice
Summary: “Holy shit!”“What?” Christine asked in concern.He started pacing the room, getting more and more excited. “You’re asexual.” She nodded. “I’m pan.” She nodded again, looking confused. “Christine, do you realize what this means? We can have one of those cool names that Rich is so proud of! Christine, we can be…” He paused dramatically. “All… or nothing.”





	Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Christine is asexual. Jake is excited. Rich is still no help whatsoever.

Christine was going to scream. This was the third time she’d tried to tell Jake that she was asexual, and the third time that the conversation had mysteriously turned to Rich, despite her very best efforts.  
“…And his eyes, okay, they are the exact color of an ocean after a storm,” Jake was still rhapsodizing about his boyfriend.  
Christine had to visibly restrain herself from rolling her eyes. “And what color is that, exactly?” She asked sweetly, masking her annoyance.  
“Beautiful,” Jake beamed at her.  
Christine sighed, loudly, but this did nothing to dissuade Jake. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Jake, I’m pregnant.”  
Jake froze. “What the fuck? How did this happen? Who did this? Was it Jeremy? Did he not use a condom? Christine, I swear to God, I’ll kick his ass for you, where is he-”  
Christine cracked up. “No, Jake, I’m totally kidding. I’m asexual.” He blinked, slowly, and sank back into his chair as he gradually began to relax again. “I promise, Jake, no one’s getting pregnant anytime soon.”  
Jake nodded, and they sat in silence for a while, before he shot up again. “Holy shit!”  
“What?” Christine asked in concern.  
He started pacing the room, getting more and more excited. “You’re asexual.” She nodded. “I’m pan.” She nodded again, looking confused. “Christine, do you realize what this means? We can have one of those cool names that Rich is so proud of! Christine, we can be…” He paused dramatically. “All… or nothing.” He beamed at her expectantly.  
Christine burst out laughing. “Seriously, Jake? That’s all you have to say?”  
He snickered. “Yep. That’s all… or nothing.” He smirked as she shoved him with a groan of frustration, but she was laughing. This. This is what she had missed from when they were dating. The emotional parts of it. Their friendship had only gotten stronger after they had broken up, and she was so grateful for it.  
“So, what’s actually going on with Jeremy, then?” He flopped down next to her, supporting his head in his hands like an overly excited child.  
Christine sighed. “I don’t know. Jeremy’s great, but I don’t know if I even want to be in a relationship right now.”  
Jake nodded seriously. “I know what you mean.” Christine gave him a skeptical look. He grinned. “Okay, no, not really, I love my boyfriend. But I do understand.” Christine laughed, and they bumped shoulders playfully.  
“You should probably tell Jeremy.”  
“Yeah, I probably should.”  
“You know, Rich said something the other day, he said that…-”  
“What?” Christine asked, curious.  
“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything to you, but since you and Jeremy are just going to be friends I figured that it might help you understand the situation a little better. Rich said that… well, he’s pretty sure that… Michael has a crush on Jeremy.”  
Christine blinked. Then she grinned. “Yeah, I can see that. Okay, this needs to happen, Jake! They’re perfect for each other.”  
Jake laughed. “Yeah, definitely. Just be careful with their feelings, right? All this aside, we don’t want to hurt our friends in the process.”  
Christine nodded, serious. She smirked. “Still, if this works out for them, that would be pretty great. In fact, I’m going to talk to Jeremy tomorrow.” She looked at Jake slyly. “If they get together by tomorrow, you owe me ten dollars.”  
Jake grinned. “You’re on.”

 

Christine stood by herself, searching for Jeremy. She had to find him as soon as possible, to determine if he had feelings for Michael, too, or if she was destined to lose ten dollars. She was saved the trouble of finding him when she spotted Michael, dragging a furiously protesting Jeremy behind him. She smiled kindly at him. Even though she didn’t want to date Jeremy, he was still a great guy, and she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.  
Jeremy looked pale. He dropped his head, refusing to look her in the eye as he stammered out some unintelligible phrases at the ground, until-  
“My best friend’s in love with you!” Christine watched Michael as he turned and ran. Just before he was out of sight, she saw him burst into tears. Oh, Michael. Now that she knew the truth, there was definitely no way that she could date Jeremy. She couldn’t do that to one of her best friends!  
Quickly, she looked at Jeremy, but he hadn’t noticed, still staring pointedly at the ground. She had to shut this down, before it went any further. “Look, Jeremy,”  
“I’m not in love with you!” Jeremy interrupted. He flushed. “Um. Sorry. That sounded rude. I just. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings because of what Michael said.”  
“Don’t worry,” Christine smiled gently. “I’m not in love with you, either. In fact, that’s why I was looking for you, to tell you… that I’m asexual. And I don’t want to date anyone right now.”  
She had never seen anyone look so relieved. Jeremy sighed. “Glad we cleared that up. So, I’m just gonna…” He gestured in the direction that Michael had run off to.  
Wanting to give Michael some time to compose himself, she quickly reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. “So, why does Michael think you’re in love with me?” She asked conversationally.  
He blushed. “I may have… um… played up my crush on you, just a bit. Not as any kind of a… just, never mind. I used to have a crush on you, but lately, I’ve been having feelings for someone else, and I didn’t want him to know…”  
“Michael,” she guessed.  
He went pale. “What? How do you know… um… what? No, I don’t-” he stammered.  
She laughed. “Jeremy, it’s okay, you know. So, how are you feeling-”  
“I’m not gay,” he cut her off, “I don’t understand it, but I did have feelings for you, and Brooke, and just, I don’t know, maybe this isn’t a crush, with Michael, I just want to be with him all the time, and I miss him when he’s gone, and sometimes when Rich talks about Jake, I feel the same way when I think about Michael…” he trailed off, eyes widening. “Fuck.”  
She laughed. “What?”  
“Rich. For a second there, I forgot bisexuality was a thing. So, um, yeah. That’s a thing. Bi. I’m bi,” he said, testing out the sound of it. He nodded. “Yep, that’s me. Shy, bi, walking human disaster.” He turned to go, again, but she stopped him.  
“Jeremy, don’t be weird, okay, but I feel like you need a hug.” He nodded, biting his lip. Immediately, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her tighter. She heard him let out a shuddering breath. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. This is totally normal, you know. It’s okay to have feelings for your friend.”  
He sniffled, letting go of her. “Yeah, I guess,” he said, wiping his face with his sleeve. “It just sucks, because I know he’ll never feel the same way about me, and I can’t say anything because I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
“Hey,” she said, looking at him seriously. “First of all, if you think that Michael would ever stop being your friend for something like you having feelings for him, you couldn’t be more wrong. Trust me. Second, I just want you to know that your friends are here for you, no matter what.”  
He beamed at her. “Thanks, Christine. Seriously, that means a lot.”  
She smiled back, and took his hand, squeezing it for support. “Great. So, we’re going to go over there, and you can tell Michael how you feel. Trust me, everything will work out fine.”  
He tensed. “What? No, I can’t!” Christine ignored his protests, and began walking over to Michael, still with a death grip on Jeremy’s hand. She waved at Michael.  
He smiled back at her, though it looked a little forced. “Oh, hey guys. How goes it with the lovebirds? Do I hear wedding bells in the future?”  
Christine grinned. “Maybe,” She said slyly, looking significantly at Jeremy, to Michael, and back at Jeremy.  
Jeremy’s whole face flushed red. “I- uh- no- wha-?” He stared pointedly at the ground, refusing to look Michael in the eye. This was physically painful to watch. She turned to Michael, exasperated, only to find him, too, looking at the ground. These poor, helpless boys. At this rate, she would never get her ten dollars from Jake.  
“Oh, for the love of…” Christine threw her hands up in the air, and shoved Jeremy so hard, he would have crashed into the ground if Michael hadn’t caught him, staggering under his weight. “Your best friend is in love with you!” She called over her shoulder as she turned and ran, stifling a laugh.  
She made it over to Rich and Jenna, who had been staring at them for the past few minutes, trying to decipher the situation. Rich broke out laughing as she explained it to them.  
“What’s so funny?” Brooke inquired, as she and Chloe made their way over to them.  
Rich was doubled over, choking on his laughs. “Jeremy… has discovered… that he is gay for Michael…”  
“Bi,” Christine interjected absentmindedly, watching the two of them on the ground. She gestured wildly at Jake, who looked over, saw the two of them, and walked over, grinning.  
“Right, bi,” Rich amended. “Hey, now we can be bi bros! Awesome! So, anyway, he and Michael are over there right now, both hopelessly in love with each other, by the way,”  
“You mean BI the way,” Chloe snickered. “Oh, look, Michael is looking over at us!” She mouthed, “Suck his dick!” at him, breaking off when Brooke smacked her on the shoulder.  
Jake ran up to them, grinning. “Looks like I might owe you ten dollars, Chris.”  
She beamed. “Damn straight. I put a lot of work into this ten dollars.” He laughed.  
“Shhh, guys! I can’t hear them at all,” Brooke complained.  
As they quieted down, straining to hear, they could hear Jeremy, his voice rising in frustration. “Michael,” he shouted, “I’m in love with you!”  
Christine beamed. This was such a cute moment! Nothing could ruin this perfect moment, except- “Gay!” Goddamnit. She whipped around and smacked him repeatedly. “Ow! Christine, stop hitting me, I’m sorry!” She glared at him.  
“Rich, what the fuck? That was probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen, and you ruined it!”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whined. “It had to be said!” Christine rolled her eyes.  
“Oh. My. God.” Jenna was staring at Michael and Jeremy. “Guys. I think Michael is going to kiss him. Guys. Guys.”  
Brooke squealed. “That’s so cute!” She was taking pictures on her phone by this point, because of course they were going to need to document this later.  
“Hell yes!” Jeremy’s voice could be heard across the area.  
Jake snickered. “Smooth, man, very smooth-” He was cut off by the sight of them kissing on the ground. “Wow. Okay. I take it back. That worked. Christine, I guess I owe you ten dollars-” He was cut off again by the rising cheer they were giving off.  
“Finally!” Rich yelled over at them. “The sexual tension coming from you two was insane, I was going out of my mind- ow!” He glared at Christine, ducking out of the way to avoid being hit again.  
She mock glared at him for a moment, then laughed. Her friends were happy, and she was happy, too. That was all she really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the How I Met Your Mother reference? (Disclaimer: That isn't mine) (And neither is anything else)


End file.
